Гипотезы происхождения НЛО
Термин «неопознанный летающий объект »— обобщающее понятие, обозначающее передвижение в воздушном пространстве не идентифицированных летательных аппаратов, употребляется диспетчерами наземных служб слежения по отношению к зарегистрированному движению в воздухе аппаратов, не поддающихся классификации. В уфологии— обобщает все случаи наблюдения не идентифицированных летательных аппаратов, которым на данный момент нет другогонаучногообъяснения. Тем не менее, существует рядпаранаучных гипотез, к которым прибегают различные авторы для объяснения этих случаев. Ниже приводятся основные из них, все остальные возможные гипотезы являются их комбинацией. Версия внеземного происхождения НЛО Внеземная гипотеза происхождения НЛО — наиболее распространённая гипотеза, объявляющая НЛОкосмическими кораблямиинопланетян. Большинствоуфологов рассматривает только эту гипотезу. История гипотезы Дженни Рэнделси Питер Хоувкниге«Тайны НЛО» (англ. «The complete book of UFOs: fifty years of alien contacts and encounters» (1994)) высказывали предположение, что внеземная гипотеза возникла из-за того, что военные, которые занимались в конце1940-х гг. изучением «летающих тарелок», опасаясь возможной их причастности кСоветскому Союзу, заранее исходили изпостулата, что НЛО являются чьими-нибудьлетательными аппаратами. Внеземные гипотезы высказывались ещё в книгах Дональда Кихо«The flying saucers are real» (1950) и«Летающие тарелки из космоса» (1953). В 1950 г. вышла книга Джеральда Херда«The riddle of the flying saucers» , в которой автор, взяв на вооружение мнение некоторых учёных его времени о том, чтоМарсможет быть единственной пригодной для жизни планетойСолнечной системы, на которой могут обитатьнасекомые, высказывается что НЛО прилетают с Марса, пилотируемые внешне и по образу жизни похожими напчёлсуществами. Внеземная версия высказывалась ещё и в книге Джессапа Морриса«The case for the UFO» (1955), где автор утверждал, что возлеЗемлинаходится инопланетная база, а НЛО прилетают на Землю откуда-то из Солнечной системы. Моррис писал, что инопланетныетехнологииво многом превосходят земные. Доказательства гипотезы В некоторых случаях рассказывалось, будто при контактахэлонавты объявляли себя представителямивнеземной цивилизации : уДж. Адамски якобы состоялся контакт с жителемВенеры, Эдуард Мейер (англ. Eduard Meier) изШвейцарииутверждал, что в1975 г. видел опустившийся на землю НЛО и общался счеловекоподобными существами , будто бы назвавшимися пришельцами сПлеяд. Примером может служить случай, впервые описанный вжурнале''«Флаинг сосер ревью»'' заоктябрь1969 г., также упомянутый уфологом Жаком Валле в книге''«Великие загадки Земли»''. 24 апреля1964 г., как сообщают, фермер Гарри Уилкокс удобрял своёполе возлегорода Тайога, штат Нью-Йорк. Около 10 часов утра он прервался и отправился в другое поле, окружённоелесом, чтобы его проверить. Наопушке он заметил некий серебристый предмет, который сперва был им принят за выброшенныйхолодильник, а затем— за какую-то частьсамолёта. На поверку оказалось, что на земле стоял яйцевидный объектметаллического цвета примерно5 на6 м. В следующий момент он якобы заметил возле себя человекоподобные фигуры высотой около1 метра и20 сантиметров, одетые в некие подобиякомбинезонов и скапюшонами, полностью закрывающими их лица. Каждый из них держал «поднос» сземлёй на нём. Существа обратились к Уилкоксу наанглийском языке, слова исходили будто не из «головы», а из всего тела: «Не пугайтесь, мы прежде уже общались с людьми. Мы прибыли с небесного тела, которое вы, люди, называете планетой Марс». Существа начали расспрашивать Уилкокса обудобрениях, которые он сыпал, и тот попытался объяснить им, что от них злаки лучше растут. Существа же ему рассказали, что на Марсе еду также выращивают и что якобы из-за изменений в «окружающей среде» эти существа вынуждены были осваиватьсельскохозяйственныеметоды людей. Гарри Уилкокс: «Когда они говорили окосмосе или о своём корабле, мне было трудно понять их объяснения. Они сказали, что могут прилетать со своей планеты только раз вдва года и в настоящее время изучаютЗападное полушарие». Существа якобы были удивлены, что фермер увидел яйцевидный объект,«поскольку их корабль труднее обнаружить днём», ещё говорили о межпланетных перелётах, Уилкоксу сообщили, что человек вряд ли сумеет успешно их совершать вследствие неприспособленности его организма к этому. Было решено подарить этим существам мешок с удобрениями, но пока Уилкокс за ним ходил, существа и яйцевидный предмет исчезли. Фермер оставил мешок на поле, ана следующий день обнаружил, что мешка нет. Наиболее же интригующими являются показанияБетти Хилл о предполагаемомпохищении её жителямизвезды Дзета Сетки (англ. Zeta Reticuli). Бетти Хилл подгипнозомнарисовала «звёздную карту», которую ей якобы показывали во время похищения, а позже астроном-любитель нашла и опознала звёзды, изображённые на ней. Доводы против данной гипотезы #'Ни на одной известной наукепланете не обнаружено признаков разумной жизни.' Лунные леса, о которых сообщал Адамски, обнаружены не были. #'Межзвёздные расстояния.' Противники версий о причастности внеземных цивилизаций к НЛО обращают внимание на гигантские расстояния между звёздами, на преодоление которых при скорости меньшескорости света (теория относительности) требуются многие годы. Впрочем, многие энтузиасты внеземной гипотезы и писатели-фантасты всё-таки разрабатывают способы межзвёздных сообщений, но собственно неопознанные летающие объекты такие рассуждения мало затрагивают. #'Свойства НЛО, противоречащие нашим представлениям о внеземном разуме.' В некоторых случаях рассказывалось о НЛО, которые очень быстро двигались, резко меняли направление полёта, также об исчезновениях и внезапных появлениях НЛО на глазах очевидцев— не всегда эти объекты ведут себя кактвёрдые тела, какобъекты, состоящие извещества. #'Абсурдное поведение энлонавтов.' Одним из самых ярых противников внеземной гипотезы был уфолог Жак Валле, который в своих трудах делал акцент на несоответствии поведения энлонавтов и поведения, приписываемого современнойкультурой инопланетянам. Он пытался обратить внимание на очевидно лишённоелогики поведение энлонавтов— предполагаемых носителей высшего разума, только и способных осуществлять межзвёздные перелёты. К примеру, в историях о НЛО ещё со времён «воздушных кораблей» сообщается о явных для очевидцев «поломках» НЛО, о действиях энлонавтов, расцениваемых свидетелями как «починка» НЛО. Если постулировать, что НЛО совершают космические полёты, то кажется странным их несовершенство и склонность к частым неполадкам. Жак Валле, «Пять аргументов против внеземного происхождения неопознанных летающих объектов»[4]: Мнения учёных обычно следовали мнению общественному в своей вере в то, что неопознанных летающих объектов не существует (версия естественного происхождения НЛО), или же, если они существуют, то должны являть собой доказательство посещения нас некой сверхразвитой расой космических путешественников (версия внеземного происхождения НЛО). Здесь автор позволяет себе высказать мнение, что изыскания в области НЛО не должны ограничиваться этими двумя альтернативными точками зрения. Напротив, накопленные по крупицам сведения показывают, что отдельные модели стремятся указать на то, что НЛО существуют, что они представляют собой ранее непризнанное явление, и что эти факты не свидетельствуют в пользу расхожей концепции «космических пришельцев». Ниже приводятся пять конкретных аргументов, вступающих в противоречие с гипотезами о внеземном происхождении НЛО: #необъяснимые''близкие контакты'' по численности своей намного превосходят необходимое для физического обследования Земли количество их; #подобное человеческому строение тела так называемых «пришельцев» вряд ли обусловлено происхождением на другой планете и в биологическом смысле к космическим полётам не приспособлено; #поведение, о котором рассказывают в исчисляющихся тысячами сообщениях о похищениях, противоречит гипотезам огенетических или же научных опытах с людьми со стороны передовых рас; #распространённость явлений на протяжении всей документированой людской истории показывает, что НЛО— феномен не свойственный только лишь нашему времени и #очевидная способность НЛО манипулироватьпространством ивременем наводит на радикально более разнообразные и глубокие альтернативные идеи, и три из них предлагаются в общих чертах вниманию читателя как бы в заключение данного документа. Версия естественного происхождения НЛО Гипотезы о естественном происхождении НЛОоснованы на вере в то, что все необъяснённые случаи, сообщения о НЛО, если не являютсямистификациями, то возникают вследствие наблюдения за явлениями, уже известными, описанными и изученными современной наукой: метеорами, летящимиптицами, горящим болотным газом. Уфологов, придерживающихся данной точки зрения, иногда называют «скептиками». Наиболее известными уфологами-«скептиками» являются Эдвард Кондон, Филип Класс и Дональд Мензел. Также есть предположение некоторых учёных что многие НЛО — этошаровая молния. Подобный подход к проблеме НЛО таки позволяет дать объяснение многим случаям. Но иногда «скептики» намеренно игнорируют те или иные факты, детали сообщений очевидцев, которые противоречат их выводам (смотри''«„Псевдоопознанные“ объекты»''). Далее, не все случаи наблюдения НЛО, в частности так называемые''близкие контакты'' (смотриклассификацию контактов с НЛО ), хоть отдалённо напоминают известные науке атмосферные явления или метеоры. Психосоциальные гипотезы происхождения НЛО Известно, что ещёК. Г. Юнг рассматривал сообщения о НЛО как современныймиф, он отмечал возможную связь междудискообразной формой «летающей тарелки» и''«мандалой»'' — оккультным символом виндуизме ибуддизме, олицетворяющем целостность, завершённость. Большую заинтересованность НЛО во второй половинеXX века Юнг объяснял стремлением человека кгармонии в неспокойное время. В советской литературе подобное этому объяснение феномена НЛО пользовалось известной популярностью. Так, в1979 г. в''«Советской этнографии»'' появиласьстатья некоего И. В. Санарова''«НЛО и энлонавты в свете фольклористики»'', где заявляется, что проблема НЛО''«имеет кфольклору самое непосредственное отношение: большинство сведений о НЛО основано на устных рассказах очевидцев»''. Не поднимая вопроса о достоверности сообщений о НЛО, Санаров перечисляет элементы рассказов о встречах с НЛО, роднящих их сбыличками (равно как и детали, отличающие их от быличек). Высказывались мнения, что огромное количество сообщений о НЛО и повышенный интерес к ним могут быть объяснены каким-нибудь кризисом, переживаемым населением того или иногогосударства. Например, в конце 1940-х вСША и во времяперестройки в СССР отмечалась большая заинтересованность в проблеме НЛО, в это время сообщалось о их наблюдении. Эта версия может трактоваться двояко: с одной стороны, поток свидетельских сообщений об НЛО и массовый интерес к ним истолковывают как проявление невротизации общества (рост числа людей с психическими расстройствами, развитие сомнений в традиционных религиозных или материалистических картинах мира, массовая тяга к чудесному или страх перед непознанным); с другой стороны, интерес к НЛО может подогреваться спецслужбами, стремящимися отвлечь внимание общества от кризисных явлений. Некоторые увязывают рост увлечения НЛО с расцветом движения''«Нью-Эйдж»''.«Всё это, — заключает Санаров, —''позволяет сделать вывод о том, что рассказы о НЛО и энлонавтах— это действительно типичные былички, тесно связанные с народными поверьями. Поэтому следует, на наш взгляд, уточнить утверждение о распаде быличек как жанра, о их „деградации и умирании“ в наше время: можно лишь говорить о распаде или трансформациисюжета. Не быличка „превращается в сказку или даже ванекдот“, а сюжет, характерный прежде для быличек, теперь переходит вжанр сказок или анекдотов. Но на смену этому сюжету приходит другой. В данном случае быличка полностью сохранила свою форму, изменились её „герои“: на место устаревшихчертей и леших с ихтелегами итарантасами пришли энлонавты с их „летающими тарелками“, или НЛО. И эта замена произошла даже не на основе абсолютно нового сюжетного материала: он зрел, можно сказать, в течение многих веков. …Старая быличка жива не только по жанровым, но и покомпозиционным особенностям, характеру бытования и функциональной направленности»''. Советский уфологФ. Ю. Зигель высказывался, что если наблюдения НЛО вызываютсягаллюцинациями, «тогдапсихиатрии придётся объяснить причину глобальногопсихического заболевания человечества, психоза, свойственного всем поколениям…» Даже Юнг признавал в книге''«Flying saucers: a modern myth of things seen in the sky»'' (1959), что''«есть серьёзные основания полагать, что это простое объяснение не срабатывает. Насколько я знаю, установлено и подтверждено многочисленными наблюдениями, что НЛО не только видели свидетели, но и регистрировали на своих экранахрадары, а также они оставили следы нафотографической пластинке. Из этого следует сделать простой вывод: либо парапсихологические проекции отражают сигналы радара, либо внешний вид реальных объектов способствует мифологическим проекциям»''. Версия антропогенного происхождения НЛО Варианты версий антропогенного происхождения НЛО #'Дискообразные летательные аппараты Третьего рейха .' В1995 г. В. А. Харбинсон написал книгу''«Проект НЛО»'', где сообщал, чтовесной 1941 г. Рудольф Шривер сконструировал небольшойреактивный дистанционно управляемый диск, который впервые был испытан виюне 1942 г.. Также Шривер построилкруглыйсамолёт около137 футов вдиаметре вХарцских горах в1944 г.. Согласно сведениям Харбинсона, один из этих самолётов был секретно запущен14 февраля1945 г., Шривер утверждал, что его летательный аппарат мог развиватьскорость до4 200 км/ч, а летать мог дошести тысяч км, по его словам, планы были выкрадены союзниками перед концомВторой мировой войны. Он был убеждён до самой смерти в конце1950-х гг., что обилие сообщений о «летающих тарелках» после войны свидетельствует о том, что его идеи были развиты. Подобные летательные аппараты, 39- и68-метровые''«диски Белонце »'', пытался построитьавстрийский изобретатель Виктор Шаубергер. Его аппарат якобы поднимал в воздух''«бездымный и беспламенный»'' двигатель, который''«потреблял лишь воду и воздух»''. По сообщениям, при испытании одного из них, диск за3 минуты достиг15-километровой высоты, развив скорость2 200 км/ч. Как только после Второй мировой войны в Америке начали искать объяснение феномену НЛО выдвигались гипотезы, что они запускаются с секретныхбаз вамазонских сельвах или вАнтарктиде выжившими нацистами. #'Разведывательные летательные аппараты Советского Союза.' С самого начала изучения американскимиВВС, что происходило в конце 1940-х, НЛО рассматривались как возможные новейшие советские технологии. Гипотеза подтверждения не получила. #'Летательные аппараты США.' «Avrocar » диаметром 5,48 м был испытан в Канаде в 1959 г., но испытания не прошёл.Высказывались также предположения, что наблюдаемые на территории США неизвестные небесные предметы являются американскими летательными аппаратами, возможно, созданными на основе добытых нацистскихэкспериментальных образцов или же на основе захваченной инопланетнойтехники. В Соединённых Штатах и вКанаде действительно проводились попытки построить дискообразные летательные аппараты, однако чаще всего они оказывались безуспешными: дисковидная форма не способствует требуемомуаэродинамическому эффекту. Все известные сегодня тогдашние попытки изобретения летающих дисков не могут сравниться по маневренности с описываемыми тогда же НЛО. #'Космический мусор.' Высказываются также предположения, что наблюдаемые в околоземном пространстве неизвестные объекты являютсякосмическим мусором. На сегодня в околоземном космическом пространстве летает около 10 000 различных объектов, поперечник которых превышает 10 сантиметров, и все они являются продуктами жизнедеятельности человечества. В космосе кроме мелких деталей от вышедших из строя аппаратов, так же находятся крупные объекты: примерно из 3100 околоземных спутников 2/3 являются бездействующими и неуправляемыми. Также наорбите захоронения находятся десятки отработанныхядерных ректоров от космических аппаратов. Все эти объекты могут вызыватьсвечение в ночном небе и ложные подозрения у наблюдателя. #'Деятельностьтайных обществ.' Высказывались предположения, что сообщения о НЛО вызываются и стимулируются тайными орденами, наподобиефранкмасонских лож, вынашивающих планы мирового господства. Энтузиасты этих гипотез убеждены, что наблюдения НЛОпохищения являются следствием воздействия на человеческуюпсихику, применения новых технологий вкупе с тайными знаниями древних. Такие идеи рассматривались в книге Жака Валле''«Вестники обмана»''. #'Атланты.' Также среди экзотических гипотез происхождения НЛО есть предположение о том, что НЛО запускаются атлантами сокеанического дна — гипотеза восходит ещё к концу 1940-х гг. Доказательства гипотез об антропогенном происхождении НЛО #'В разные периодыНового времени НЛО выглядели соответственно тогдашнему уровню развития техники', хотя и превосходишего его. Например, во время зарождениядирижаблестроения были популярны рассказы о сигарообразных''воздушных кораблях''; когда развиваласьавиация, рассказывалось осамолётах-призраках ; когда стало известно оракетостроении вНацистской Германии, в скандинавских странах рассказывали оракетах-призраках . #'Возле НЛО замечены существа, неотличимые от людей', в редких случаях даже, по словам очевидцев, в «военной» форме. О «людях» возле НЛО в «военной» форме рассказывал ещё очевидец воздушного корабля. #'Чёрные вертолёты' без опознавательных знаков часто были замечены в США в местах, где часто сообщали о наблюдении НЛО или отмечали случаиувечья скота. Иногда они даже садились, и из них выходили люди в «военной» же форме. Доводы против гипотез об антропогенном происхождении НЛО #НЛО в некоторых случаях проявляли свойства, которые заставляли усомниться в том, что они твёрдые. #Некоторые манёвры НЛО, вроде разворота подпрямым углом на большойскорости губительны для любого живого существа, в том числе и длячеловека, если таковой в этот момент находится внутри объекта. #НЛО наблюдались задолго до того, как насталанаучно-техническая революция — наиболее веский аргумент. Ультраземные гипотезы происхождения НЛО Так называемые[http://www.fiu.edu/~mizrachs/UFOrigin.html Ultraterrestrial hypothesis] предлагают версию о земном происхождении НЛО (уфологДжон Киль призывал''«рассматривать НЛО в земных или в ультраземных рамках, то есть думать о них как о своих ближайших соседях, от которых вас отделяет только забор»''); некоторые развивают идеи, что «летающие тарелки» запускаютсяцивилизациями, обитающими на Земле параллельно человеческой, или же что НЛО являются неизвестными существами, живущими на Земле же. Подземные цивилизации Вмарте 1945 г. в журнале''«Amazing Stories»'', редактором которого был Реймонд Палмер(1910—1977), появились сообщения Палмера осварщике Ричарде Шевере (англ. Shaver), который утверждал, что, работая сосварочным аппаратом, начал слышать голоса. По мнению Шевера, под землёй локализована цивилизация так называемых''«дерос»'' — карликовых существ, из-под земли облучающих вредоноснымилучами людей. Впоследствии под влиянием сообщений онаблюдении НЛО К. Арнольдом (Палмер даже был соавтором книги Арнольда''«The coming of the saucers»'') Палмер высказывался, что неопознанные летающие объекты появляются над землёй, проникая через отверстия всеверном илиЮжном полюсе. Живые НЛО Ещё Кеннет Арнольд (смотри''«Случай в Каскадных горах»'') предполагал, что наблюдавшиеся им в1947 г. «летающие тарелки» являютсянеизвестными науке существами , обитающими в земнойатмосфере, «чем-то вроде воздушныхмедуз». Идеи о таких существах высказывались ещё в произведенииЭрика Френка Рассела''«Sinister Barrier»'' (1939) и врассказе А. К. Дойля «Ужас высот». В 1955 г. некаяграфиня Зоя Василько-Серецки предложила рассмотрение гипотез об атмосферных существах и населила верхние слои атмосферы похожими напузырисветящимисяживотными, которые становятсясигарообразными при полёте, аэнергию они получают из атмосферы. В1978 г. вышлакнига Тревора Джеймса Констебла''«Sky creatures»'', где развивались идеи о том, что НЛО представляют собой обитающие исключительно в атмосфереодноклеточные (криттеры) размерами от нескольких сантиметров до километра. Эти существа якобы испускаютинфракрасные лучи, благодаря чему остаются невидимыми. Гипотезы возникновения НЛО впараллельных мирах Существуют гипотезы, по которым контакты с НЛО увязывают с идеями о существовании так называемых параллельных миров. Этими гипотезами пытаются объяснить наблюдающуюся способность неопознанных летающих объектов исчезать или появляться, также способность существ, чьё появление связывают с НЛО (энлонавтов ), проходить сквозь стены, ходить по стенам в горизонтальном положении. Авторыкниги «Life beyond planet Earth?» Джанет и Колин Бордсчитают, что энлонавты, называя себя инопланетянами и предупреждая о возможных на Землетехногенных катастрофах, желают предотвратить катастрофы и в их мире и не допустить, чтобычеловечество узнало об их существовании. Основателем гипотезы считается Мид Лейн, который в книге''«Эфирный корабль и его объяснение»'' писал, что НЛО пребывают из некоего''эфира'' —материи, заполняющей межпланетное пространство, что состоят они из «желеобразной» материи, способной менять форму и размеры. По его мнению, НЛО пилотируют''эфиряне'' — невоспринимаемые существа из иного мира, живущие на иной, чем люди, «частоте вибраций» (приводитсяаналогия: лопастивентилятора также становятся различимыми, лишь когда понижают «частоту вибраций»). В1950-х жительОрегона (США) А. Франческаякобы контактировал с некоейличностью по имени''Орлон'' (англ. Orlon), который среди всего прочего сообщил, что его народ хочет просветитьчеловечество. 8 января 1968 года Орлон якобы сообщал: Тарелки, о которых вы говорите, являются совершенно реальными космическими телами, наделёнными конкретным сознанием. Они двухразмерны, могут одновременно находиться в третьем и четвёртом измерениях или, по желанию, в каком-нибудь из них. Они могут невероятно переплетать измерения и друг друга, что совершенно непостижимо для нашего неподготовленного сознания. Однако наступает момент, когда «вуаль» спадает и наше измерение принимает их так, как они должны выглядеть в нём. И тогда их видят многие. И создается впечатление, что они неожиданно в большом количестве появляются в наших небесах. В действительности же это не так. Они всегда в наших небесах, но человек не всегда способен их увидеть. Гипотезы опутешествиях НЛО во времени По этой гипотезе НЛО являютсямашинами времени, управляемыми людьми будущего (по прогнозам некоторых учёных, человек в будущем эволюционирует в приземистое существо с огромной головой и малыми челюстями— существо, отмечаемое при появлении НЛО) или прошлого (гипотетические древниецивилизации, наподобие атлантов, способные путешествовать во времени). Этой гипотезой можно объяснить поведение НЛО, которое при желании можно истолковать как опасение вступать в контакты с людьми, случаи внезапного появления и исчезновения объектов на глазах у очевидцев. Из книгиВ. А. Черноброва «Энциклопедия уфологии»: 16 октября 1954 года вСьер-де-Ривьер (департамент Верхняя Гаронна) фермер, возвращавшийся с поля во времядождя, заметил летящий на высоте50 метров сероватый двухметровый диск. Когда НЛО пролетал над очевидцем, вдруг''«время как бы остановилось, капли дождя повисли в воздухе, дождь тем самым прекратился, дрожащая кобыла, словно позабыв про притяжение Земли, плавно поднялась в воздух…»'' Продолжался такой «стоп-кадр» ровно столько, сколько времени человек и животное находились внутри сферы влияния объекта (то есть несколько секунд), затем, как только они вновь оказались вне сферы, НЛО''«резко полетел быстрее, кобыла опустилась на землю, капли дождя тоже полетели вниз»''. Произошло это, по мнению очевидца, через… 10 минут и никак не ранее! Сверхъестественные гипотезы происхождения НЛО Данные гипотезы были востребованы на протяжении всей истории человечества, но в XX веке имели намного меньшую популярность, нежели, например, версии о внеземном происхождении НЛО; правда с1970-х гг. наблюдается некоторый их расцвет. Тэнгу В1828 г. вышла книга Кокон Ёмико''«Исследования волшебных существ, древних и современных»'', где рассказывалось ояпонском мальчике Торакити, который утверждал, что виделся стэнгу — длинноволосым горным духом. Об этой истории в1820 г. якобы услышал врач Хирата Ацутанэ и отыскал Торакити, рассказавшего ему о том, что всемилетнем возрасте, в1812 г., он повстречал длинноволосого «человека» с сосудом. Человек забрался в этот сосуд, который потом поднялся ввоздух и улетел. На следующий день Торакити вновь встретился с этим «человеком», который предложил ему полететь вместе в этом сосуде. Когда тот согласился, они перенеслись в нём на вершину горы, на которой, как считал Торакити, часто собираются тэнгу. Торакити часто, но с перерывом, совершал подобные «полёты», по несколькумесяцев отсутствовал дома. Торакити рассказывал, что во время одного из «полётов» оказался на холодных землях, населённых людьми, поклонявшимися изображениям человека накресте и женщины с ребёнком на руках. Тэнгу сообщил Торакити, что они исповедуют «неправильную» веру, и даже плевался на эти изображения. Далее Торакити рассказывал, что летал на Луну, при этом чувствовалхолод. По его словам, они приблизились к ней на расстояние600 футов и увидели, что она покрыта морями, полными чем-то, что Торакити сравнивал сгрязью. На одном из участков поверхности он увидел дыры, сквозь которые просвечивали звёзды. Демоны АнгличанинРоберт Бертон в труде «Анатомия меланхолии» описывает некоторые свойства падших ангелов, роднящих их с описываемыми НЛО: «Многие отцы церкви утверждают, что в результате падения тела этих духов стали болеевоздушными и нечувствительными… Полагают, что их форма абсолютно круглая, как уСолнца илиЛуны, поскольку это самая совершенная форма, без шероховатостей, углов… или выступов. Однако их форма является самой совершенной из всех совершенных тел. Поэтому все духи… круглой формы… могут принимать любые другие формы, какие захотят, и достигать внешнего сходства с кем угодно, они перемещаются в пространстве исключительно быстро, способны преодолевать многиемили за одно мгновение. Духи умеют также… тела людей… перемещать их в пространстве с удивительно большой скоростью… Они могут создавать в воздухезамки, дворцы, армии, различныеобразы, чудеса, а также объекты, совершенно непривычные для человеческихглаз, могут создаватьзапахи, привкусы и обманывать все органы человеческих чувств. Так во всяком случае считает большинство тех, кто пишет труды на подобныетемы». Православный священник, один из основателей''Братства св. Германа сАляски'' (монастырской коммуны вПалатине [ Калифорния ]), отецСерафим (Роуз) (1934—1982) в своих трудах высказывал предположение, что наблюдения НЛО вызываются''«деятельностью злых духов»''. Роуз окончил''Помонский колледж'' и''Калифорнийский университет'' вБеркли, где изучалбогословие, лингвистику ифилософию. Он отмечал сходство некоторых обстоятельств близких контактов с НЛО соккультизмом и высказывался о том, что видения НЛО вызываютсядьяволом, желающим отвлечь людей отБога и подготовить к принятиюАнтихриста, чьё появление, согласноСвященному писанию, должно сопровождаться небесными знамениями. Некоторыми авторами приводятся параллели между обстоятельствами современных случаев контакта с НЛО и энлонавтами и свойствами некоторыхбесов, описанных вдемонологической литературе. Ниже приводится таблица истолкования тех или иных проявлений контактов с НЛО с позицийхристианской доктрины. Ссылки *Рассекреченные документы отечественных проектов по изучению НЛО «Сетка-МО», «Горизонт», «Галактика» *RUFORS — Русская уфологическая исследовательская станция *Официальный сайт аномальной зоны Молебка Категория:НЛО